


恋慕暖阳

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 众所周知，15复婚了！！！这篇是经历痛苦的戒断反应时陆陆续续写的，后来又加上了群里聊天提到的吕焕雄不良睡眠习惯梗改了改。在现在这锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣的日子里好像不太适合发这种温馨？的甜饼，先去看了打歌舞台，好帅！！！不过写都写了我就放上来吧。吕焕雄视角，又臭又长预警，带了一句姜寄就寄。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 7





	恋慕暖阳

**Author's Note:**

> 众所周知，15复婚了！！！
> 
> 这篇是经历痛苦的戒断反应时陆陆续续写的，后来又加上了群里聊天提到的吕焕雄不良睡眠习惯梗改了改。
> 
> 在现在这锣鼓喧天鞭炮齐鸣的日子里好像不太适合发这种温馨？的甜饼，先去看了打歌舞台，好帅！！！不过写都写了我就放上来吧。
> 
> 吕焕雄视角，又臭又长预警，带了一句姜寄就寄。

如果问吕焕雄喜欢金英助什么地方？

“嗯…安心感吧，像晒足了阳光的棉被，还有凌晨三点半的热红茶”

“不是可乐吗？”

“可能反而是我更像碳酸饮料。金英助呢…英助哥太温柔了。”

从中学加进社团开始，跳舞这件事就填满了吕焕雄的人生。进入首艺高，参加甄选成为练习生，参加选秀，最后作为oneus成员出道。那些在练习室度过的日日夜夜，吕焕雄甚至可以分辨出不同曲子声波震动下空气的味道。练习室的镜子是吕焕雄的好伙伴，不仅仅是因为自拍和练舞。在练习室练舞累了休息的时候吕焕雄喜欢大脑放空，就那么坐在地板上看镜子，偶尔还会确认一下镜子里还是不是熟悉的自己。而且这位好朋友还暴露了吕焕雄的多比小精灵。

是的，吕焕雄有一位‘家养’多比小精灵。

大概因为母亲工作的原因再加上早早开始了练习生的生活，吕焕雄虽然习惯于照顾年纪小的孩子，但并不轻易敞开心房，也对自己的身体也不是很在意。比如团里的忙内在跑行程的时候累到困得不行，吕焕雄会抱着哄他在沙发上睡一会儿，但自己常常为了编舞熬通宵，从练习室回宿舍也不洗漱不换衣服直接倒头就睡。关于这一点，队友孙东柱表示吕焕雄不良睡眠习惯可以吐槽三天三夜: 除了从练习室回来不换衣服不洗漱倒头就睡还有睡得超久超沉早上死活叫不起来啦，踢被子啦，踢了自己被子还要抢别人的压在身下死死抓着不放啦，还有在床上吃冰淇淋吃着吃着睡着啦…出道前还经常跳累了就睡在练习室里，热心市民李建熙补充道。

多比小精灵第一次出现在吕焕雄的练习生时期。

那天还是rbw boyz成员的吕焕雄凌晨照例留在练习室练舞，从肢体到眼神再到发丝，细节全部都想精益求精。是的，吕焕雄认为专业的舞者就是连头发丝都会跳舞的。最后的意识停留在自己躺在地板上看自己录下来的练习视频，再转眼吕焕雄就发现自己就穿着睡衣躺在宿舍的床上。

“难道又在地板上睡着了？”吕焕雄心想。

之前也不是没有过在练习室睡着被李建熙或是李抒澔扛回来的经历，但是帮自己换了睡衣好像还帮忙擦了脸？这可不是那两位李姓人氏的风格。

“建熙啊，昨天晚上是你把我带回来的吗？ ”

“哦，是多比小精灵把你带回来的。”

哪儿有什么多比小精灵呢？吕焕雄五岁就是不相信圣诞老人的现实感小朋友了。倒也懒得去追问到底是李建熙还是李抒澔，虽然换睡衣这件事过于隐私，但比穿着运动衣睡着强多了。而且万一... 万一是金英助呢？

是的，吕焕雄变本加厉深夜练舞还有一个理由，隔壁那位刚来就能申请到作曲室，超级工作狂的练习生 - 金英助。

跟金英助的第一次见面是在闷热的星期五。吕焕雄一贯是不喜欢夏天的，刺眼的阳光和梅雨季，潮湿闷热的空气包裹得皮肤快要窒息。吕焕雄好不容易熬到九月，又被卷土重来的气温搞得烦躁。金英助就是在那个时候出现在了吕焕雄面前。

“你好，我叫金英助，今天刚进公司的练习生，以后多关照。”

是一见钟情吗？吕焕雄觉得有些夸大其词不愿意承认，而且“谁要对那种hiphop感十足的家伙一见钟情”。但世界上就是会有那么一个人出现，扰乱你的心绪，教会你什么叫做怦然心动。

一开始就是单纯崇拜吧？可能还有一些好奇心作祟。金英助来之前公司里还没有全能制作型练习生，而且在吕·熬夜小能手·焕雄眼中，金英助这种可以熬在工作室里做音乐又一定要吃早餐的人仿佛是新奇物种。一次练习完吕焕雄发现金英助还在编曲室里，拿着自己还没喝的饮料壮着胆子敲了门。

如果有时光机的话吕焕雄想给那时候的自己鼓个掌，告诉他做的真好。

二氧化碳从扭开了瓶盖的瓶子中雀跃而出，有什么东西也随着饮料气泡进入到吕焕雄的身体里，然后肆意生长占满了胸腔左边某个炙热的地方。是喜欢吗？吕焕雄只知道聊了之后发现非常合得来，金英助是个超级温柔的哥哥，头发应该是拉直的但鬓角还是有卷毛露出来，嘴角也一直翘翘的可爱又漂亮真的像猫咪一样。分不清是性格对了胃口还是脸对了胃口，那天之后吕焕雄就喜欢有事没事跑去找金英助。

吕焕雄也没想到那么快金英助就跟李抒澔一起去参加mix9了，就像可乐气泡永远会在不经意间出逃干净。金英助这样的人就应该站在台上发光发热啊，吕焕雄会偷偷跑去看金英助练习，会死守本放，看到金英助晋级开心又骄傲，看到金英助被批评忍不住抱不平。只是偶尔，真的只是偶尔，吕焕雄会想，如果金英助没能成功晋级，是不是会跟自己一起出道？

多比小精灵第二次就出现在金英助被淘汰的那天。

并没有像小说里男主悲伤的时候会有的倾盆大雨。平平无奇的晴空，不冷不热的天气，一如往常的首尔，练习室里并不如常的金英助。吕焕雄以自己是参加过202的'前辈'身份死活不同意金英助想一个人静一静的提议。吕焕雄陪着金英助静静地坐了好久，哭了好久，聊了好久。从可乐喝到生啤，从冰淇淋吃到炸鸡，最后吕焕雄这位半挂牌'心理咨询师'先一步睡着了。

第二天发现自己穿着睡衣躺在床上的吕焕雄后知后觉了片刻直接蹦下床，把习惯于看吕焕雄赖床半小时的李抒澔吓了一跳。

“哥！英助哥呢？这次是英助哥把我带回来的吧？上次建熙说的什么多比小精灵也是英助哥吧？”

“焕雄啊，你睡迷糊了？英助哥昨天打了个招呼回家了。而且什么多比啊？”

前一晚的酒精加上李抒澔的话让吕焕雄本就过长的反射神经绕了几个弯又打了个结，是daydream还是dejavu亦或是lucid dream根本搞不清楚。给金英助发的kkt是已读状态，过了好久才回复说不用担心明天就回公司。

吕焕雄跟金英助之间从那以后都没什么进展。不亲密吗？评价紧张时无处安放的手会被握在金英助温暖的掌心里，过了凌晨一点还开着灯的话一罐热热的红茶会出现在深夜的练习室里。可是金英助喜欢吕焕雄吗？编曲室的沙发可能更熟悉李抒澔，烤肉店里出现得更频繁的是李建熙，就连把sunny带到公司也只有吕焕雄没见到。可是喜欢这种心情是不会轻易消散的，尤其在每天都能见到面的前提下。金英助的忽冷忽热让吕焕雄觉得自己仿佛是被过度摇晃的气泡水，身体里的每一个细胞都想跟着气泡一起争先恐后地跳出去，对着金英助大喊‘我喜欢你’，可理智的拉环死死地堵在罐口，吕焕雄每天都险些脱口而出的暗恋被自己死死地堵回胸口里。

不过没过多久，多比小精灵再一次出现了，在隔壁吉他手过生日的那晚。

大家热热闹闹凑在一起，那位叫cya打了好多洞又总跟金英助一起作曲的家伙说了一句‘姜贤求我一直都喜欢你’就直接亲了上去。其他人都在起哄打闹，只有吕焕雄呆了几秒然后灌了一大口啤酒。发酵的麦芽夹杂着羡慕和嫉妒顺着吞咽灌进吕焕雄的身体里，好像输的并不是相识的时间啊…吕焕雄借口说还要练习就提前离开了宿舍。

虽然并不准确和全然，但对吕焕雄来说练习室确实是个像避风港一样的地方。手机里的歌曲随机播放，吕焕雄也只是呆坐在地板上放空自己。“I won’t give up nanana, let me love you, let me love you…”此时此刻吕焕雄只想骂一句‘该死！’。是为了避开别人亲密的场面才躲出来的，是为了避开金英助才躲出来的，是想要摆脱痛苦的暗恋挣扎才躲出来的，可是偏偏手机还如此不善解人意地播放这首歌，这首金英助来公司面试唱的歌。吕焕雄起身把播放列表换成EDM，跟着激烈的电子鼓点能跳多用力就跳多用力。

歌曲被kkt提示音打断，是李建熙问自己怎么这么晚还没回去。回复了说在练习室跳舞，吕焕雄把手机丢到一边躺在地板上喘气。剧烈运动后的缺氧感令人迷恋，身体求生本能迫不及待地摄入氧气，让人真切的体会到生存的实感。半梦半醒间吕焕雄感觉自己被抱了起来，最后留在意识里的只有练习室镜子里映出的一抹黄蓝格。

照例穿着睡衣醒来，吕焕雄却没了询问多比小精灵的兴趣。如果不是金英助，是谁又能怎样呢？但生活还是会给人惊喜。卧室的门被敲响，既视感一样的黄蓝格子衬衫，吕焕雄的眼中映出了金英助的脸。

“雄尼你醒了？下次累了就回宿舍休息，真的不要在地板上睡觉啊，会着凉的。给你买了早餐，起来吃？”

睡乱的头发被温柔地抚着，金英助的掌心的温度随着阳光一起，熟悉又陌生的温暖让吕焕雄有点不知所措。

“哥？”

“嗯？”

“哥是多比小精灵吗？”

“那雄尼要送我一只袜子吗？”

“诶？我为什么...”

“想做自由的小精灵的话，那雄尼得送我一只袜子才行啊。”

“哥，你说什...”

“但我并不想做自由的小精灵，我只想做吕焕雄的小精灵”

\--------------------------------------------

“金英助你怎么又不洗漱就睡觉！”

“唔…我躺一下就会去洗啦 ”

“你每次都这样讲！”

卧室的落地灯散发着暖黄慵懒的光，帮金英助换上睡衣又卸了妆，吕焕雄抚了抚爱人后颈露出的柔软的卷毛自嘲‘还真是换过来了呢，比起八年前’。吕焕雄钻进被窝，被金英助下意识地圈进怀里蹭了蹭便顺势把头埋在金英助的颈窝里。吕焕雄一直没有说，金英助身上有好闻的红茶味，所以其实早就怀疑过金英助是自己的多比小精灵。

但是呢，“我又不是sunny，靠味道认人什么的太羞耻了”


End file.
